


Lay Me Down

by mrsporcelaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Oral, bp blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsporcelaine/pseuds/mrsporcelaine
Summary: Blaine is not ready to go all the way and has a strong, "underwear always stays on" policy. Kurt gets creative about that.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit content in a long while so don't be too harsh. Don't like, don't read and all that :)

“Hey, B,” Kurt, his boyfriend, said before kissing him on the temple on his way into Blaine’s apartment.

Blaine smiled up at him and made sure the door was closed before following Kurt into the living room where the man was making himself at home in the couch.

They had been dating for a couple months now, made it official a few weeks after they met in a welcoming party at NYU’s campus. Kurt had been invited by one of the upperclassmen who had helped organize the event, since he was a NYADA student.

Elliot had introduced them briefly before he had to check on a malfunction in the sound system. They had hit it off right away, dancing through the night and drinking copious amounts of punch before they stumbled into Kurt’s loft and promptly passed out on his bed, cuddled up until the next morning when they realized they liked each other too much to pretend otherwise.

Now they were going steady, meeting friends, going on dates, attending each other’s school presentations and shows and riding the high of the honeymoon phase that came with meeting the love of your life in your first year in college.

And ok, maybe Blaine was exaggerating the last part, but he was too excited to pretend he didn’t want to spend every hour of everyday with Kurt. Kurt who was funny and smart and hot as hell and kind and did Blaine mention really hot?

“What’s got you so smiley now?” Kurt grinned at him as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

“Just thinking about you,” Blaine replied easily, cuddling up to Kurt’s chest, feeling at home.

“What about me?” Blaine could hear the smile on Kurt’s voice.

“Just,” Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands. “How much I like spending time with you.”

“I like that too,” Kurt murmured against his hair. Blaine felt a hand sneak around his waist, bringing him closer to other man’s body. “I _love_ being with you, actually.”

Blaine felt Kurt’s lips come in contact with the skin on his neck, peppering light kisses until he reached Blaine’s hairline, sucking on a spot that made Blaine whine.

“Kurt,” he warned.

“I know, I know,” Blaine turned around to see his sheepish face. “You know I want you to be ready,” Kurt lifted a hand to stroke Blaine’s cheek. “You’re just the hottest man I’ve ever met.”

Blaine blushed. “I’m not,” he mumbled before kissing Kurt, a swift touch of their lips before he drew back. “And it's not like we don't do things,” he defended, watching Kurt smile at him. “I’ve had your dick in my mouth and I know it’s not a comfortable size to have inside other places.”

Kurt laughed, throwing his head back. “You’re something else,” he said, smitten. “That’s why I brought you something.”

Blaine perked up at that. He watched as Kurt retrieved his bag and rummaged through it before taking out a small pink paper bag. As soon as Blaine saw the logo he blushed all over his face, jaw dropping in disbelief.

“ _Kurt_ , why would you-”

“It’s a gift for you, but also for me, for both of us,” he hurried to explain. “I know you want to keep your underwear on at all times so I thought we could have more fun with these.”

He pulled three thongs out of the bag, different styles and colors, the one at the top being a skimpy little thing, with straps crossing over the front and leaving very little to the imagination. He glared at Kurt.

“What?” Kurt laughed.

“This is a loophole; this kind of underwear doesn’t cover a thing.”

“It cover the essentials,” Kurt said as he placed the first two items on Blaine’s lap and held the third in front of him, a navy blue lace v-string, “Except this see-through one, but technically it’s still underwear.” 

Blaine crossed his arms, “you’re cheating.”

“No,” Kurt placated, he pushed his bag and the offending items to the side, dropping his hands to Blaine’s thighs. “You don’t have to wear them, I won’t ever make you,” Kurt looked at him with his beautiful earnest blue eyes. “We’re going to the pace we agreed on and if you want to keep your panties on it’s fine. I just feel like we can enjoy more the stage we’re in, explore this thing until we’re ready for the next step.”

Blaine sighed and dropped his hands; he was powerless to resist this extremely attractive and horny man who was also considerate and generous in bed.

“Fine,” he huffed, a huge grin spreading across Kurt’s face. “But I’ll wash them first.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

\------

Blaine would never tell Kurt but the first time he tried on the thongs his boyfriend had gotten him, he had stared at his reflection for a good 10 minutes. He looked _good_ , desirable, sexy, and he wasn’t confident about a lot of things but he knew he had a good ass and thighs, and maybe his stomach wasn’t as flat as he wanted but the panties drew attention to the right areas of his body. He felt a bit cocky, and the thought of Kurt and him having sex, a couple as good looking as they were, had him squeezing his legs to relieve a bit of the pressure between them. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t wait for the next time he saw his boyfriend for a long overdue make out session.

They didn’t get a lot of time for themselves, even with Blaine’s roommate-less apartment. Kurt was incredibly busy with his classes and auditions and Blaine was barely just getting the hang of the whole college thing. They mostly texted through the day and met up for lunch as often as they could, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy their need for each other.

It came as a surprise when, a few days later, Kurt found himself alone in his always-crowded loft and he wasted no time in texting Blaine to get his ass on a train to Bushwick so they could have the alone time they craved.

The minute the door closed behind Blaine he was pushed against it, Kurt attacking his neck as he got rid of Blaine’s outer layers to get him almost-naked as soon as possible.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s chest and pushed him away enough to see his darkened eyes, to feel his quick breathing under his palms and make out the dark shape of his hardened cock through Kurt’s jeans. His mind spined at how fast his blood was rushing towards his groin, making him feel hot all over.

“We gotta get to your room,” he gasped and took Kurt’s hand to hurry them to Kurt’s part of the loft.

“Take off your clothes,” Kurt said as he took off all of his clothes, briefs included. Blaine made quick work of his polo and chinos, draping them over Kurt’s rack of clothes and standing there only in the strappy thong Kurt had gotten for him. He swore he could see Kurt’s cock twitch when his boyfriend finally looked at him.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Kurt growled, sitting down on the side of the bed and bringing Blaine between his legs by the hips. Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s wide shoulders and let the man stare all he wanted, his pussy throbbing at the attention.

“Please,” Blaine whispered. He watched as Kurt moved forward to kiss his waist, his grip on Blaine’s hips tightening. Blaine moaned as Kurt’s mouth traveled down to his navel, lips moving over the straps of the thong. His hands moved to squeeze at his ass, Blaine’s breathing quickened at how good it felt, so close to his clit and yet so far. “Kurt.”

His boyfriend finally looked up, the blue of his eyes completely overtaken by his dilated pupils. Blaine’s legs faltered at the sight, he knew he was completely at Kurt’s mercy.

Kurt maneuvered him to the bed. He lay down, making room for Kurt to settle between his legs.

“This is all about you,” Kurt whispered in his ear before trailing kisses down Blaine’s body until he was eye level with his pussy. He put a hand around Blaine’s thigh, keeping him grounded as he dropped his jaw and lapped at Blaine’s labia over the string of the thong.

Blaine cried out as Kurt lapped over the silky material, making it stick to Blaine’s skin. He felt the rush of arousal curse through him, Kurt teasing his clit over and over until Blaine was arching off the bed to push against Kurt’s tongue.

“I want to taste you so bad,” Kurt mouthed against him before diving again, the broad strokes of his tongue making Blaine see stars.

Kurt kissed all over his labia, licking and sucking and making Blaine moan into the empty loft, crumpling the comforter beneath his hands to stop himself from pulling at Kurt’s hair to get him to stay down there forever.

Blaine yelped as Kurt pulled one of the straps of the thong with his teeth and let it snap against Blaine’s skin.

“Truly, one of the best investments I’ve ever made,” Kurt murmured cheekily before crawling up Blaine's body and kissing him deeply, tongue exploring Blaine’s mouth with urgency.

He felt a hand trail down his chest, over his waist and straight to his mound, Kurt’s fingers finding his sensitive clit as they kissed messily, Blaine sucking Kurt’s tongue into his mouth.

“I hate that you’re so good at this” he panted against Kurt’s cheek, the fingers between his legs drawing tight circles that left him breathless.

“I love doing this with you,” Kurt replied easily, increasing the pace of his hand. “I love everything we’ve got yet to do.”

Blaine gripped Kurt’s shoulder tightly, nails digging into Kurt’s soft skin as he felt closer to the edge. Kurt dropped his mouth to his neck and bit the skin there, the sting and the pressure making Blaine whimper before letting himself come, Kurt’s fingers working him through the sensations rippling through his body.

When he finally came to himself, he felt Kurt nuzzling at his hairline. He heaved a few breaths before hooking his leg around Kurt’s hip and turning them over, his legs spread over Kurt’s lap.

Kurt looked up at him in wonder, hands settling on Blaine’s waist.

“I’m crazy about you,” Blaine whispered before grinding his hips over Kurt’s cock, making him grunt and squeeze his eyes shut.

Blaine dropped his hands on Kurt’s chest for leverage and proceeded to swivel his hips over Kurt’s lap, Kurt’s cock peeking between his legs as Blaine ground into it.

His hips moved by their own accord as he felt Kurt’s cock slip between his labia, right against the strap of the barely-there thong. Kurt moaned bellow him, a hand traveling to his ass to squeeze tightly, helping him grind harder over Kurt’s lap, feeling the heat of Kurt’s dick between his legs.

He thought about them doing this with no clothes between them, with Kurt’s cock inside him and pounding into him as Blaine rode him. His hips moved faster and faster, his clit catching against the ridge of Kurt’s cock until he was coming again, his back arching and Kurt’s hips slamming up to him, wanting to drive his cock as deep between Blaine’s lips as he could.

He felt Kurt come between his legs, cock spurting over Kurt’s abdomen and Blaine’s panties, he watched enraptured as a look of pure ecstasy overcame Kurt’s face and finally slumped over his boyfriend, nestling his face against the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt’s arms wrapped around him, stroking his back and calming Blaine’s heartbeat.

“I have awesome ideas,” Kurt said in wonderment, making Blaine snort and snuggle closer to him, a contented smile taking over his face.

“I can’t wait to do this again.”


End file.
